Hanged Mortal's Forest
|Japanese Name = Woods Of The Damned |Description = A beautiful area, tarnished by an unfortunate name. Mankind, Wyverians and Bubashuri fear this forest and the creatures hidden within it. Its name is said to come from the fact that - during the first Great War of this continent - the forest served as a gruesome memento for those who were caught commiting crimes. What exactly this memento was should be obvious... |Area Number = MHWorld Style Area |Hazards = Strong currents, rainfall |Small monsters = Aptonoth, Bullfango, Felyne, Gargwa, Ludroth Melynx, Kelbi, Mosswine, Vespoid, Velociprey |Big monsters = Aboguror, Astalos, Boltreaver Astalos, Arzuros, Barzughal, Deviljho, Duramboros, Hanaqu Ogaro, Hunaqcha Ogaro, Hypnocatrice, Khramereus, Midnight Khramereus, Mariellidae, Najarala, Palombola, Plesioth, Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Dreadking Rathalos, Rathian, Gold Rathian, Dreadqueen Rathian, Rreshen'kernogh, Royal Ludroth, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Yian Garuga, Deadeye Yian Garuga ??? |Creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis |Icon= - - - |Climate = Moderate |Weather = Occasional thunderstorms, regularly appearing rainfall; otherwise sunny |Secret Areas = 1 |UW Areas = Belra River |Shortcuts = Various }}The is an extensively forested area, split approximately in half by the Belra River. This forest is located on the other side of the mountains that encase the Ancient Outback. Its climate is rather moderate, which is due to its higher altitude. The clouds usually dam up at the mountains, causing occasional but usually heavy rainfall. Its rather grim name stems from an old tale about the forest's original purpose. General Description Layout The area is a - in simple words - a large mixed forest. It is divided into three main levels. Hilltop A moderate plateau on top of the largest hill. Most large monsters spawn here, as well as retreating here to rest. It is comprised of large trees, both broadleaves and coniferes, making it somewhat difficult to fight extensively large monsters. Progressing to the south leads to the lowlands. Lowlands The forest becomes a bit more open, revealing larger glades and a more even ground. Monsters like Aptonoth or Velociprey prefer this part, much like Najarala and the occasional Seltas. Sometimes there are large scratch marks on some of the trees, the cause for them could not be found yet. Shore and River The furhter one progresses towards the shore, the more the vegetation increases again. Bushes, smaller broadleaves and coniferes. There are only a few moderately large beaches, the shore ending rather abruptly otherwise. Hunters and monster should be aware that they can easily fall into the river at the more jagged parts of the shore. This is especially problematic for larger monsters like Deviljho or Tigrex (This is a mechanic that works much like the quicksand trap in the Wildspire Waste. The monster falls into the river and, due to the usually strong currents, is pushed below the surface, disabling its breathing. This acts like poison, making the monster lose health continuously. After about 60 seconds, it is pushed to one of the beaches, remaining in the "tripped" animation for another 60 seconds). Food Chain Bottom *Arzuros *Seltas *Royal Ludroth *Mariellidae Middle *Najarala *Hypnocatrice *Plesioth *Yian Garuga *Hunaqcha Ogaro *Duramboros *Rathian *Astalos *Rathalos *Palombola *Tigrex Top *Deadeye Yian Garuga *Khramereus *Aboguror *Barzughal *Hanaqu Ogaro *Deviljho *Dreadqueen Rathian *Gold Rathian *Dreadking Rathalos *Silver Rathalos *Molten Tigrex *Midnight Khramereus Special *??? Endemic Life |-|Terrestrial= |-|Aquatic= |-|Airborne= |-|Treetop= |-|Unclassified= History The is located in a very special area. The mountains between the forest and the Ancient Outback are the only border between two kingdoms - Montukukuo, with its abandoned capital Lalomasoali'i, encasing also Manano Village, and the decaying Empire Of Zalinna'Vizar. Wars have often ensued between the Bubashuri of the Empire and the Wyverians of Montukukuo, resulting in grave casualties on both sides. Many sanguinary battles took place in the area that is now called " ", the name coming from the fact that both Bubashuri and Wyverians used the numerous trees to hang those who either committed crimes - no matter how grave - or who belonged to the opposing side. Countless hanging corpses reminded those who walked through the dark area of the dark times they found themselves in. Many fled the war, setting out to find a new home, running away from the terrors and horrors of the ongoing battles. One fateful day, the king of Montukukuo - Ashan The Pious - finally drew up the plan to speak to the bubashuri "Eghullath" Khara oghure Dhoragbali in person, the two rulers agreeing on several conditions that had to be met for a ceasefire. Both sides had to minimize their armies, the area around the Olympic Mountain Peak was declared neutral, being governed by both Bubashuri and Wyverians, et cetera, et cetera. A fragile peace ensued, the two empires continued coexisting, until one day Kamoku Noma the son of the former emperor formed a small but strong army of wyverians, attacking and ultimately overrunning the surprised Bubashuri soldiers. They stormed the Bubashrui army camps, either capturing or killing the soldiers and even succeeding in eliminating Dhoragbali's most important general, heavily weakening the Bubashuri forces. Some Bubashuri went over to their enemy, only worsening the situation. Ravaging through the land, the wyverian army won fight after fight. When they finally reached the capital - Ascua Prerea - the fights were short-lived. Since the Bubashuri army was significally weakened and scattered all across the empire, only a small number of soldiers were present at the royal palace. Kamoku Noma quickly overcame this obstacle and faced a surprisingly strong Dhoragbali in one final confrontation. Both warriors fought bravely, Kamoku Noma ultimately killing Dhoragbali, stabbing him through the heart with his hunting knife. However, he was also gravely wounded, succumbing to the loss of blood only minutes after Dhoragbali. His commanders buried him in the capital, posthumously crowning him the first king of the new "Wyverian Empire of Montukukuo'Vizar. Kamoku's assistant and first commander, Shoraík - ironically named after an antique god of ice and wind - established himself as Kamoku's heir to the throne, leading the new empire into a prosperous, yet short-lived future. He ruled for merely thirty years, before being assassinated by bubashuri rebels, which once again caused a split of the empire. Both sides failed to form stable governments, ultimately disintegrating into countless small, sovereign states, cities and even villages. Sometimes one can see some decaying skeletons of countless warriors and civilians scattered throughout the whole forest; remnants of a dark and gruesome past. Music Themes Gallery WIP Notes *Nobody knows what drives Molten Tigrex into this area. **Some say that they are after the Bird Wyvern Palombola, claiming them to be in a predator-and-prey relationship. *The Manano Wycademy is frantically researching the cause of the unusual scratch marks scattered throughout the whole area. **Some speculate that the monster here is the same responsible for similar destruction in areas of the Temple Of The Sun. **Said unknown monster would need to travel incredibly far, since the two areas are on two different continents. Trivia *This area is inspired by the landscape around the Drava River - the part of the river located in the Austrian state of Carinthia, to be more exact. *Additionally, the name and parts of the design are inspired by two locations found in the "The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt" videogame, Velen and the Hanged Man's Tree. Category:Areas Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis